


Something

by girlintheglen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt is the song Something.  This is how it presented itself to me, so I went with it.  I'm probably violating all kinds of copyright rules... sorry.  Lyrics by George Harrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

 

Something in the way she moves…

_Illya felt her and sighed._ Something in the way she was moving against his body... _She knew how to touch him, how to ease the tensions away and make him forget the life he lived._

Attracts me like no other lover…

_He had traveled around the world more times than he would ever have thought possible; had been with other women and experienced a lifetime of adventure. How many times had he returned in search of her?_

Something in the way she woos me…

_Like a siren she called to him.  And he willingly returned, submitting his body to her whims and affection.  He gladly let himself be reduced to someone in need._

I don't want to leave her now…

I _llya let her cocoon him, felt himself becoming smaller as she covered him with her body._

You know I believe and how…

Somewhere in her smile she knows…

_He pushed the hair away from her face and looked into her eyes.  They were smiling at him, pulling him out of the depths of whatever dark place he went to with every mission.  This time was no exception, and as he gave in to her the world was full of light once more._

That I don't need no other lover…

H _er lovemaking was selfless, matching the manner in which he saved the world without reward._

Something in her style that shows me…

_Gentle yet compelling was how she made love to him.  Illya let his strength surge into her over and over, relinquishing himself like a wave on the sand; undulating, breaking._

I don't want to leave her now…

_Not now.  She let him breathe._

You know I believe and how...

_Illya was lost in her.  She was touching him, bringing him to a place of ultimate completion.  If sex was therapy, as he imagined it could be, she could heal him._  
  
You're asking me will my love grow…

_It wasn't love, he knew that.  It wasn't even an affair in the truest sense of the word.  This was something else, something she gave to him without expectations of anything more than his gratitude for saving him._

I don't know, I don't know…

You stick around and it may show…

_He would better for this, in mind and body._

I don't know, I don't know…

_How did this happen?  Where was it written than Illya Kuryakin could find redemption? He needed to believe in something, she was leading him there._

Something in the way she knows…

_With one more kiss she invited him to come to her completely._

And all I have to do is think of her…

_He could think of nothing else, only her golden body as it melded into his with every gentle movement._

Something in the things she shows me…

_She was his mentor in the art of love, the muse that guided his hands, his lips…_

I don't want to leave her now…

_While each of their eyes remained focused on the other he rolled her over onto her back, still searching the depths of her for answers to his questions._

You know I believe and how…

_With one unrestrained movement he gave her everything that he had held in reserve for this moment.  They both cried out, the agony measured against such great pleasure._

 


End file.
